Life is cruel
by 4get
Summary: Life is cruel…that is something Haruno Sakura had learned over her 16 years of life…her family was going to move so Sakura could live closer to her fiancé… a fiancé she didn’t even know she had…Why?Why was this happening to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. If it was Gaara would be baking me cookies right now…

**4get:** please enjoy and don't forget to review:D

:_ Note_: Due to request for longer chapters I decided to add all the chaps. I have done so far together… there was also some editing done and some changes where it was really necessary… but adding together so many chapters only means it will take me longer to update the next set up chapters. Vote and let me know what you would truly prefer in the end.

:_UPDATE_: so I decided I will leave my chapters short. So enjoy the editing I did, as well as a new chapter (#6).

P.S. also don't be afraid to give me ideas on the story… they will be appreciated …and you never know I might dedicate chapters or sections to those who give me the idea.

**4get:** Now on with the story! (But first, send me cookies:D)

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

**Life is cruel…**

_Feel the pain_

**Chapter I:**

_Where Sakura finds out she has a fiancé _

**-**

_Prologue…_

Life was cruel … that was something Haruno Sakura had learned over her 16 years of life… and just when she though 'nothing can get worse than this…' the unbearable happened. Not only was her family going to move, but her family was going to move so Sakura could live closer to her fiancé… a fiancé she didn't even know she had…

Sakura was devastated.

Why? Why oh why was this happening to her? Why did all bad things happen to her? What had she ever done wrong? Had she kicked and killed a baby kitty in her previous life? Was this punishment for all the times she had been a bitch to her so called 'friends'? Was there anyone up there who cared?

Life was cruel and Sakura couldn't learn that enough...

-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'Stupid alarm clock!' "Shut up! Die!" Sakura screamed across the room as she threw a pillow at the poor inanimate object.

God, it was morning and Sakura was just not a morning person. To kill it off, today was going to be her first day in her new school: The prestigious Konaha Academy.

School had never been her favorite place to be. Not that she was dumb or didn't like to study. Too many years of teasing, pranks, mockery, and insults had taken a toll on her. It was just troublesome… yeah that's the word; troublesome. Seeing that she was going to be the new kid to this school Sakura was sure that those wouldn't fail to show up and ruin her life again.

'Stupid forehead… Why can't it be small and normal like everyone else's?'

But oh well, Sakura couldn't do much about anything right now…all she could do was feel sorry for the poor bastard who dared to tease her first. He probably would not feel his jaw for about a week. Sakura was determined she was going to defend her self this time. At least that's what inner Sakura felt; just one insult and they were dead and six feet under! But then again her inner rarely ever took over so there was a fat chance she would still not fight back… Sakura really hated her life…

Sakura got up and ready. She ate a small breakfast just so she could make it through the day, and headed to school.

-

_RIIIIIINNg!_

The school bell rang and Sakura found her self in the main office talking to an old man who appeared to be the chairman/principal of the school.

"I am sure you will enjoy your new school Haruno-san" the principal said as he took the liberty to shake Sakuras hand.

'I'm sure I will...' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Do not worry Haruno-san, you can make your self at home here, you can say Konaha Academy is like a big family"

Now that Sakura thought about it the old man was a kind principal that seemed to care about everyone and be positive about his school.

"If there is ever any problem at any time, never hesitating to come for my aid, I am always willing to help any member of the family" the principal finished with a sincere smile that reassured her he meant it.

"Well actually" Sakura started "I never got my schedule, so I don't know where to go…"

"Oh, that is right; some one will be here shortly… She will give you a tour of the campus as well as escort you to your home room and other classes. I am almost sure she has your schedule"

At that very moment the office door opened softly revealing a petite girl with long raven hair and ebony eyes. Very pretty to Sakura's opinion.

"Excuse me Sarutobi-sama… the new student … is the new student ready to settle down?" Asked the modest girl.

"I do not know, are you Haruno-san?" Sarutobi asked as to get Sakura's attention. Sakura gave a small nod to assure him that she thought so.

"Very well then, she is all yours Hyuga-san. And welcome once again Haruno-san" Sarutobi said as he shook Sakuras hand one last time.

The petite girl took the opportunity to lead.

"If you would fallow me Haruno-san" Hinata gently pointed out the long hallway that never seemed to end.

Sakura inwardly winced. This was going to be a long day.

-

review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is cruel**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

**Chapter II:**

_Where Sakura finds her long lost friend…_

-

The first places Sakura saw were just the general. They were simple places she just needed to know to be able to get around. The Hyuuga girl had shone her from the nurse's office to the cafeteria, from the P.E gym to the track and field, from the court yard to boarding dorm building, and finally they had arrived at the library which was a separate building of its own.

"… and this is the library. I'm proud to say that our library has the largest collection of books. You can find anything from entertainment all the way to education. I personally love spending my time here. It's one of my favorite buildings in the entire campus" Hinata finished with a smile.

Sakura couldn't help but admire the building in awe. She had never seen such a large building be so beautiful.

"Hey, can I ask you…?" Sakura asked still in daze.

"Sure thing, what is it Haruno-san?"

"Does the library happen to have any books on medicine or health?..."

Hinata took a moment to paused and think abut it "why, yes! There is actually an entire floor dedicated to such books"

Sakura's eyes grew like those of a child who had just received candy. She was happy, so happy! The building became heaven for a split second.

Hinata tried to cover a giggle that she had so miserably failed to hold in.

"wha-what is it? Oh my, this is so embarrassing" Sakura tried to cover her face in shame for displaying such reaction.

"Gomenasai, Haruno-san, I didn't-"

"It's just that I love medicine and stuff like that too much! I would like to be a doctor some day. The best of the best!" Sakura tried to explain 'hell yeah' roared her inner-self.

This was really her dream and she was determined to make it come true. She had not promised her deceased father for nothing and with there family owning the finest hospitals around, she was sure she would end up running them one way or another… but she preferred to help the sick and save lives. It would just be much more exciting that way.

Hinata let out another giggle.

"You know, you remind me of a friend I used to have in Jr. High… I haven't seen her since I moved here 3 years ago…" Hinata said sort of looking distant.

"You know now that you mention that, you do seem familiar some how, you also look so much like an old friend of mine. Your name wouldn't happen to be Hinata, would it?"

"Yes it is! Don't tell me your name is Sakura!"

"The one and only! Have you ever met any other person with pink hair in you life?"

"Well… there is that Tayuya-bitch … -" Hinata more or less mumbled to her self as she fiddled with her fingers. Sakura semi twitched at the lack of acknowledgment from her friend.

That put aside…

"But, kyahhh! Sakura-chan, I can't believe it's you!? I've missed you!"

"Yeah I know I thought I would never see you again"

Sakura and Hinata squealed and hugged each other ecstatically jumping up and down for a few seconds. That is until the librarian called for their attention to remind them that they were indeed inside a library.

The girls died down to whispers.

"OMgosh! There is so much I need to tell you!" Sakura let her friend know.

"Uh-huh, same here. We definitely need to hang out soon!"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, right now we are in free hour. Every one has free hour first period. We take advantage of this period to study for test that are usually announced outside every class door or do whatever we want: eat, sleep, have fun, what ever the case may be. In 20 minutes I'll be taking you to Sex Ed. 2nd period which is our home room. After that I'll take you to the rest of your classes at regular time since we seem to have the same schedule."

"This is great; I'm beginning to really like this school. It seems so care free and yet so exceptional."

… and the girls kept on chatting while a pair of onyx eyes were fixed on a certain pink hair girl…

-

review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is cruel**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

_Do you feel it now?_

**Chapter III:**

_Where Sakura meets the guys (and Shino's out of routine character surprises every one)_

-

"Is that her, teme?" asked a blue eye blond sitting in one of the library tables.

"Hn. I don't know… from all I know is that the girl was supposed to star school today." responded a raven haired boy.

"Well she is the new student... Sasuke?" The blond looked anxious on what his friend's opinion would be.

"I don't care…" Sasuke answered, uninterested.

"Hey… she's pretty hot! You parents scored big for you, you should be pleased." the boy tried to be optimistic for his antisocial friend.

"I could care less; the hot ones always turn out to be so stupid and annoying." Sasuke looked like he was getting annoyed already…

"Hey! My Hinata-chan is hot, and she is not stupid!" …and the blond looked offended…

"Naruto you're the only one that thinks Hinata is hot that way. Will you shut up?… you woke me up. What are you guys talking about anyway?" asked a lazy voice.

"It's none of your business!" Naruto pouted, more offended than before. Why were his friends dissing on his Hinata-chan?!

"Just shut up dobe!" Sasuke waked Naruto up side the head.

"Hey Hinata-chan seems to be real close to the new girl" Naruto said, fully recovered "maybe I should call her over to introduce us" he finished off excitedly. "Maybe she will become one of you loser's girlfriend!" Naruto tried to tease his group of friends that was composed of Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Sasuke.

"I already have one, Naruto" grunted Shikamaru not very pleased that he had been compared to the rest of his 'loser' friends.

"Yeah, but she is stupid. This one may actually have a brain" Naruto continued with the teasing.

"Hey, Ino is smart when she wants to be…either way her body always makes up for it. So I don't mind" Shikamaru said with a sheepish grin. Naruto gave up and moved on to Neji.

"Neji you're a lonely fellow huh, huh?" Naruto nudged him several times.

"Not interested…" Neji said coolly.

Naruto fumed. 'Bastards' People were no fun, always ruining his play time.

"Hey. I wouldn't mind meeting her." Kiba let Naruto know "and Shino here might turn strait for a change!" Kiba let out with a snort, but being true or false the dark shade boy stayed collected. Hard to believe Shino and Kiba were best buds. They were always together and did everything together. They were like white on rice. Is that the saying? Either way they understood each other with out reservation.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed "then I'll call her over right away!"

"_Sure you won't mind Sasuke? She might be your fiancée_" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and received questioning looks from the guys who obviously didn't know what Naruto was telling Sasuke.

Sasuke had only told Naruto about the said fiancée. Naruto was his best friend after all and Sasuke could always trust him with everything and anything especially with his secrets. Naruto always understood any problem the Uchiha was going through. Believe it or not they both had a lot in common and similar painful past, not that anything was tragic, but still their feelings and lives had been hurt before one way or the other. So it was to no surprise that once they met each other a strong bond between them was formed. They were brothers in each others eyes, and one would always take care of the other like brother would.

"Do what ever you like. I can give a damn about her" Sasuke said after a small thought "I never asked for this anyway" he more or less mumbled to himself as he got up with a sight and then walked away.

Naruto only stared at his receding friend before he shoved it off with a shrug.

-

"Hey, Hinata-chan, who's your friend?" Naruto called out with a wave.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"He's my boyfriend, Naruto" Hinata only smiled.

"You have a boyfriend!?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Come on I'll introduce you" Hinata said as she tugged on Sakura's hand to get her moving. "He's hanging with some of the guys. Who know you might find someone there!" Sakura fallowed along still trying to catch on to what Hinata was doing.

"Hello Naruto-kun! Hello guys" Hinata greeted.

"Hey" they all greeted back.

"Everyone this is Sakura, an old friend of mine!" Hinata beamed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto gave her a beaming smile as he pointed at himself for emphasis.

"Shikamaru" he only gave a small wave as it seemed too troublesome to lift his whole frame from his resting spot on the table.

"Neji, nice to meet you" Neji politely knotted.

"Kiba here and this is my frien-"

"My name is Shino" Shino said coolly as he adjusted his shades like it was normal for him to ever talk out of initiative. There was an awkward silence among the group of friends as every one could only stare at Shino in deep disbelieve. Let's just says this was totally out of Shino's character, things like this never happened…

"Yeah… he might definitely turn strait…" Kiba said after a while in such a low voice that only the guys were able to catch what he had said.

Shino glared at his friend understanding exactly what that meant.

"Any way, where is Sasuke? I thought I had seen him with you guys…" Hinata questioned.

"Meh. The teme just left. He was being all moody and stuff so I just let him go. You know with all that's been going on with him lately the poor guy deserves some space. He'll be back for sure. We have him next hour any way." And Naruto kept on ranting on and off about his touchy friend with Hinata.

"So, Sakura-chan, was it? What brings you here?" Kiba asked trying to make his first move.

"Well… I just recently moved… and…" Sakura started, flattered that someone seemed interested "and…" but then she remembered the entire reason for her moving "… I really hate life!" she almost wept out of frustration.

Kiba was shocked to say the least.

Sakura began to tear up, and all the while everyone stared. Life was cruel I tell you, so cruel!

"Kiba! What did you say to Hina-chan's friend!? Why did you make her cry!?" Naruto scold Kiba.

"Hey! Don't blame me! She just started to cry all of a sudden, how was I supposed to know!?" Kiba defended himself.

"Just apologize to the girl Kiba, so both you and Mr. loud mouth can shut up … sche … troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"Hey look here Sakura-chan… I'm sorry I didn't mean to… hurt you?... I just want to be your friend." Kiba gave his apology, really hoping she would forgive him… Sakura was a hotty and he didn't want to miss his chances with her.

Sakura knotted rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"It's ok, it had nothing to do with you, so don't worry about me." Sakura finished with a sniff. Kiba seemed to be really relieved….

"Sakura… you sure you're going to be ok?" Hinata still worried.

"Yeah… I'm sorry you had to witness such embarrassing moment…" 'Here comes the teasing…' Sakura thought expectantly.

"It's ok" Shino said "you can be your self with us. We won't judge you…"

All of his friends stared at him again. Shino was on a roll. He must have really taken interested in Sakura if he was talking this much! Everyone took a mental note: They had better start getting used to Shino talking if they were going to be friends with Sakura.

"Thank you Shino-kun" Sakura halfheartedly smiled.

They were nice people. How could she have thought that they would make fun of her? She almost felt guilty for miss-judging them.

'I think we are going to be good friends…' Sakura thought replacing her small smile with a full-size hopeful one.

-

review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is cruel…**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

_Do you feel it now?_

_How about now?_

**CHATER IV:**

_Where Sakura…deals with 'the jerk'… (And Sasuke is sexually harassed by his brother) _

-

"Pathetic" Sasuke mumbled.

He had been observing his group of friend and 'the new girl' from the distance and he had come up with the conclusion that very face 'the new girl' made was pathetic… and had she been crying just a second ago? What a big baby. Sasuke almost gagged, and sitting next to his brother wasn't making him feel any better.

"Little brother what are you complaining about this time?" Itachi wined not wanting to take his eyes away from a book that appeared to be _very_ interesting.

Sasuke didn't answer… he didn't see the need to. He kept watching his friends and what they were doing with 'the new girl'.

Itachi fumed. His little brother was ignoring him again… Itachi took his eyes away from the questionable book and looked at the direction that had Sasuke's attention.

"Aa. I see, you've met her…"

"Do you mean to tell me _she_ is it!?" Sasuke jerked his attention to Itachi.

"Yup. Green eyes. Pink hair. Just like mother described her." His brother answered.

"I will not accept this!" Sasuke almost stood up to bang his fist on the table but that would have made a scene and brought too much attention. He didn't want that. Sasuke settled down.

"Little brother you don't have much say on the matter. Everything has been arranged and you are going to have to deal with it!" Itachi became stern giving Sasuke the look. The one that said 'your going to listen _'_cause I said so' look.

"Any way, look at the bright side… she has a body to die for, wouldn't you agree?… you have to admit you like what you see" Itachi said with a smirk.

"hn…" Sasuke only glared.

He wanted to wipe that smirk right off his Itachi's face, for all he knew Itachi was probably the one to blame for all the things that had been happening lately. Itachi literally lived to make every minute of his life an annoying agonizing hell.

"Itachi… I swear if you have anything to do with this-"

"I don't" Itachi quickly answered and maybe a little too quick.

"…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes some more. Itachi rolled his.

"Look Sasuke, I suggest you get to know the girl because it seem that's the only thing you can do right know"

"Fuck off!" Sasuke said harshly.

"Only if it's with you, cute little brother!" Itachi teased.

"Leave me the hell alone you sick bastard!" Sasuke hissed.

"Pooh, you're no fun. Not cute at all!" Itachi attempted to look down about the fact. "Whatever Sasuke, but remember you mustn't let father down" Itachi finally said before getting up and walking away with book in hand.

Sasuke tensed. Itachi was right whether he would like to admit it or not; Sasuke could not afford let his father down. His reputation and honor were at stake. The whole situation just pissed him off. It was just not fare. Sasuke had always tried to make his father proud one way or another. He wasn't working very hard at school to be on top for nothing. He didn't exceed at every sport for nothing!

Sasuke was tired. Some times he just got so frustrated he immediately wanted to give up. Nothing ever seemed to please his father. It was always 'Itachi does a better job than that!' and 'why can't you ever do better than your brother?' maybe that was why he hated Itachi so much. Was that guy perfect or something? It seemed that it was impossible to catch up to his brother's level and to actually meet his father expectations, and when Sasuke had finally found a chance to make his father proud… for him to finally be admired by him… it turned out to be something like this: He was to marry a daughter from one of his father's old friends… and that was not the end of it, the wholly reason for the marriage was so he would produce offspring the sooner that was possible so the name of the Uchiha could stay alive.

The only reason why it was not Itachi instead of him was because Itachi was sterile. Yes, the bastard had once again succeeded in making his life miserable with out even intending to. Why did Sasuke have to get stuck with this family duty? All the while Itachi was free to live and enjoy his perfect little life.

Sasuke was pissed. Life was just not fare! It wasn't that Sasuke didn't plan to one day get married and have children, but what he wanted was to slowly fall in love with the girl of _his _choice and then she would love him back and they would marry and have little Uchiha and then he would live his life at a slow pace so he could enjoy every moment of it thoroughly.

But this… this whole 'arranged marriage' was ruining his personal plans…and Sasuke did not like that one bit!

-

It was now second period and Sasuke was surprised to find the pink hair girl in his class.

'So she has homeroom with me … well that's just _great_, that's all I needed… to be stuck with her in classes...' the sarcasm in this though was clear.

"Ok. Everyone settle down. I'm running a few minutes late here and it seems that I have a new student to introduce before I begin today's lecture." a handsome young teacher with an eye patch announced to the class. He pulled a little at his turtle neck trying to refresh himself as he settled down his suitcase apparently stuffed with so many papers that they threaten to fall out.

"If you would please…" the teacher directed his attention to Sakura who had been standing next to his desk the whole time.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I recently moved here. It's a pleasure to meet you. From now on I will be in you class. Please take good care of me." Sakura finished with a small bow.

"The pleasure is ours Sakura-chan. I am your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi. Welcome to Sex Ed." A was smile present on his face.

"Thank you Hatake sensei" Sakura bowed in his direction.

"Please, Kakashi is fine…tell me, what do you _prefer_ front or back?" Kakashi asked with an obvious hint of double meaning.

'Pervert' Sakura thought but chose to ignore it "if you don't mind putting me in the back Kakashi sensei"

"Oh drats! And here I thought I would be able to see your cute face up front" Kakashi pouted in a playing manner "to the back it is then."

'That's just perfect! Out of all the empty desk she had to pick the one in the back!' and it just so happened that the empty desk in the back was next to Sasuke's.

Sasuke banged his head hard against his desk. It went unnoticed…Sakura took her sit.

"Hello. It appears we will be partners from now on. Please take good care of me" Sakura gave a sweet smile.

Sasuke had inwardly winced when she had said '_partners from now on_' and '_take good care of me_'.

"Hn. What ever…" Sasuke took his dictionary (yes a _dictionary_) and buried his face in it, completely ignoring Sakura's existence.

'What's his problem!? At least I was being nice. I gave him no reason to act like something thick was being shoved far up his ass!' inner-Sakura roared.

Sakura's Inner had woken up and she was pissed! If Sakura knew anything that affected her inner this much, were jerks like the one sitting next to her. Sakura took the mental note that she did not like him.

And the entire hour went like that. With her trying to make small conversation with him when ever she got the chance and with him acting like a complete jerk when ever _he_ got the chance. Unfortunately that continued in 3rd hour, literature, when they found out they had the same class and had to sit next to each other again … life was cruel…

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is cruel…**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

_Do you feel it now?_

_How about now?_

_Now?_

**CHATER V:**

_Where Sakura finds out someone is not a virgin… (And Kiba and Shino declare war!) _

_-_

Ah lunch… The favorite hour of the day and Sakura sure felt happy to not be stuck with 'the jerk' as she had so nicely nicknamed her class-mate (aka: Sasuke). It was misso for lunch today and the aroma was just delicious! Sakura couldn't wait to start enjoying her meal. She noticed Hinata signaling the table where they would sit.

They made their way to a table were two other girls were already sitting. Sakura wasn't sure what to do. Had the girls beat them to it? Had they clamed the table? Where they going to have to find some other place? Was this situation going to get nasty? Sakura knew how nasty girl fights could get. They were wild and messy. Sakura did not want that in her first day of school.

She took a quick glance at Hinata who was a few steps behind her then she looked back at the girls and made the fatal mistake of making eye contact with them. Silence fallowed and then they stared, and she stared, and they stared back… until…

"Oh that's right! Girls meet Sakura" Hinata said with a big smile. The atmosphere had been so tensed Sakura was glad it was over. It seemed that the two girls were friends with Hinata. Sakura was so relived… she almost unconsciously sighted. Good, there was not going to be a fight.

"So you're the infamous Sakura…" a blue eye pony tail blond gave her a smile.

"We know so much about you…yet so little…"sighted a brunet with two buns.

"Sakura meet Ino and Tenten" Hinata introduced her friends.

The two girls waved with goofy smiles.

They finally took a sit. Hinata sat next to Ino and Sakura sat across from the girls. The girls began to make small talk.

"So Sakura how do you like the new school?"

"Yeah how are you finding everything?"

"The school is great to my opinion… the only problem I've had so far is that I'm stuck with a total jerk my second and third hour" Sakura sighted giving the hint that she was exhausted.

"…Jerk?..." the girls wondered out loud.

"I don't know his name, seeing that he was too busy being a jerk and ignoring me… he was some egocentric cocky ass chicken-butt hairdo guy" Sakura looked furious, she was reliving flash backs in her head…

"You wouldn't happen to mean Uchiha Sasuke? Tenten asked almost sure.

"God, he is so fine!" Ino said dreamily.

"You're going to have to excuse him Sakura-chan. He is some sort of an antisocial… even though he has his own gang of friends… you remember the group from this morning?"

"Yeah...They were a cool bunch! I really liked them." Sakura gave a goofy smile because that's just who she was.

"Well that's them. My boyfriend is his best friend… surprising isn't it?

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Sakura was surprised that such a guy actually had friends. 'That jerk deserves no friends! Especially friends like them!' Inner-Sakura would not allow it, not that she could realy do much about it.

"Nope. No joke." Hinata assured her.

"Well, what ever. I still don't like him" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Hello girls!" Kiba had made his way to their table. "Sakura-chan you're here! I haven't gotten you in any class yet…I hope I can get you in one soon, if I don't I'm going to be real sad…" Kiba gave a playful pout and then took the sit right next to Sakura.

"Kiba, since when do you sit with us!?" Ino asked annoyed that he had simply invited himself to their table.

"Since Sakura-chan became my friend." Kiba stated blankly and Kiba did not do blank but for Ino it was an exception. Ino just annoyed him to no avail 'annoying air head' sometimes he was glad nobody knew what he thought about 'others people's girlfriends' –cough-Shikamaru-cough-.

"Kiba, are the guys sitting here too?" Hinata wondered.

" 'donno, depends if they want too, I don't really care. I just want to sit next to Sakura-chan!" Kiba gave her a smexy smile…

Sakura blushed at the attention but recovered quickly. She had noticed something…something she hadn't really thought about until then...and that _something_was…

"Hinata-chan you don't stutter any more!?" Sakura more or less stated. It had been so out of the blue it caught every one off guard.

"Um ah uh." Hinata was at loss of words.

"No way! Hinata-chan used to stutter!?" Kiba was surprised.

"You're right. I still remember when she started in this school. You could never get a clear sentence out of her… but when did it happen?..." Tenten taped her shin for emphasis.

"She probably lost it the day she spend the night at Naruto's. I don't ever remember her talking before that." Kiba said playfully.

Hinata flustered up knowing exactly what day he was talking about.

"Ki-Kiba-kun! Don't say…things like …that!" Hinata tried to cover her face in embarrassment. "…they're personal…"

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I was just kidding" Kiba tried to apologize.

"_It's true, you know…_" Ino had leaned forward to whisper it in Sakura's ear.

'…wow… Hinata-chan is not a virgin anymore…' Sakura was speechless…

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Neji had just passed by the table when he had spotted Kiba.

"Why are you sitting here? Are we not going to sit where we usually do?" Neji looked around the table when he noticed Sakura. "Aa. I see, never mind, see ya. I'm going…"

"No, wait!" Tenten stopped him. "Why don't you sit here too, Neji?" She patted the sit next to hers.

Neji stopped for a second and thought about it, then he took the sit she offered with a small blush planted on his face.

Kiba eyed him with a grin. He knew exactly what was going on even if Neji denied it ' "_we're just friends. There is nothing going on_." My ass!' Kiba thought mocking what his friend had once told him.

Neji liked Tenten.

Neji notice Kiba's smirk. 'Crap' he thought, that smirk wasn't a good sign especially when it came from Kiba. So Neji decided to give him 'the look'.

'Just one word Inuzuka, one word, and I will be on the other side of the table ripping you throat out'

Kiba was not stupid he knew exactly what that 'look' meant. I fact he knew exactly what _all_ of Neji's 'looks' meant since Neji seemed to mostly communicate with his eyes.

"Hello Shino-kun!" Sakura greeted the silent fellow jerking Kiba's attention back to her and his now present friend…

"Sakura-chan" Shino knotted in recognition and then took the sit next to her. Kiba glared.

Shino, his best friend had just declared war.

'Oh yeah, this is war!' Kiba thought.

Shino only smirked as if he was able to read Kiba's mind 'war it is then…'

-

**4get**:_ note_: Yay! "Do you love it?" as Richie would say… anyway hopefully you noticed all the changes I made. I better get some reviews for this or so help me god…

(Any way I still love you all!)

Currently writing the next chapter…

_-_

_Preview!_

**Life is cruel…**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

_Do you feel it now?_

_How about now?_

_Now?_

_And now?_

**Chapter VI-X:**

_Where Sakura does not want to face Sasuke and __everyone__ finally gets the memo on Shino..._

_Where Sakura learns that looks can be deceiving and Gaara finds a new toy _

And much more…

--

- -

Bye, bye!

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is cruel…**

_Feel the pain_

_Do you feel the pain?_

_Do you feel it now?_

_How about now?_

_Now?_

_And now?_

**CHATER VI:**

_Where Sakura learns that looks can be deceiving (and __everyone__ finally gets the memo on Shino)_

_-_

"Shika-kun! Shika-kun!" Ino yelled across the cafeteria just to get her boyfriends attention. "Come sit with me today Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome woman yelling across the cafeteria…" anyway Shikamaru kept mumbling to himself as he walked in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"hey guys… looks like we are sitting with the girls today. Aa Sakura-chan is there too, Sasuke…" Naruto pointed out.

"Don't even mention her. She is so damn annoying. I don't think I have ever met someone more annoying in my life. She is more annoying then you … I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my life." Sasuke complained.

"So it is her, isn't it teme?...- hey I'm not annoying!" Naruto begged to differ.

"Yes you are Naruto. Now shut up." Sasuke kept walking.

"Hrrn" Naruto gave a grunt and fallowed after.

-

Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the table. Shikamaru sat next to Ino while Naruto greeted his girlfriend with a kiss then sat next to her. Sasuke took the free sit next to Shino.

Suddenly a discomfited silence fell between all of them. There was no particular reason to it or maybe it was because there was so many reasons: Sasuke didn't want to face Sakura because he still refused to accept her, Sakura didn't want to look at Sasuke because he was 'the jerk' so she just sat silent between Shino and Kiba who were in a silent war with each other, Naruto being the only one who knew about Sasuke and Sakura just observed with curiosity, Neji was sitting next to his crush which naturally made him nervous (which he still denied by the way), Tenten just sipped at her milk oblivious to everything around her, Shikamaru was to busy not caring because it was troublesome, Ino was busy trying to hide the fact that she was holding Shikamaru's hand under the table because she had promised him that she would not make their relationship too obvious, and Hinata was naturally shy which obviously meant that she would not start conversation.

And the awkwardness continued. That is until…

"I thought we sat in the corner booth" a red head with cold eyes was standing behind Kiba, and he didn't sound too happy that his regular spot had been changed.

"Yes! What brought about this exiting new change?!" next to the read head was a guy with a bowl cut and irregular round eyes. He was too cheerful for everyone's opinion.

As they flopped down to take the last remaining sits Sakura was able to recognize the read head.

'He was with me last hour… What was his name again? ... Was it Gooro… Hara… Gaara, yeah it was Gaara!' Sakura smiled happily for remembering his name.

How could she forget? He had left a big impression on her. When she had first met him he had looked somewhat sadistic and antisocial; like somebody who was probably cruel and twisted. He had a face that said 'I want to see you dead and feel your scarlet thick blood drip tenderly from my murderous hands'. The simple fact that she was going to share classes with such a guy terrified her to no end. She had been so afraid to go near him that when the teacher had told her that she was going to sit next to him in class she mentally fainted and to make matters worse 'the jerk' was her neighbor… which probably meant he would not come to her rescue if Gaara (so she had learned his name…) ever decided to flip out and go berserk on her ass murdering her in the process. She had almost called bloody murder when Gaara had decided to tap her shoulder… only to find out he was simply offering his help to help her catch up with class … in the end it turned out that Gaara was a pretty nice guy.

"Blame it all on Kiba…" Neji had decided to answer Gaara because it appeared that he still demanded an explanation "apparently he 'found a girl' he wants to be 'friends with' …" Neji air quoted.

It didn't take long for Gaara to notice Sakura among his group of friends … he still remembered the terrified look in her face when she found out he was going to be her class partner. He was used to getting such reactions from everyone but for some reason he felt it would be fun to mess with her… all the horrified expressions she made had given him some strange thrill and the way she became so jumpy every time he tried to get her attention amused him a great deal. It had been sometime since he had felt so-…so-…so **E**x_C_iTeD__… What reactions would he get from her if he decided to mess with her head? Sure enough her reaction would be priceless. He would play it on the safe side and act nice to her for now… things promised to be entertaining…

There was a quick malicious glint on Gaara's eye that nobody failed to miss it… with the exception of Sakura that is…

Gaara was thinking devilish things again… that meant he had found his new target…

They were pretty used to Gaara's behavior and the way he loved to mess around with people and their mind… they just prayed to god that Sakura wasn't the new victim and if it turned out that that was the case they really hoped that she would be stronger than the last one …they had heard that the his last prey had to quit school due to extreme mental trauma and that the said individual was still assisting psychotherapy…

'May god _still_ have mercy on his soul…' they all secretly prayed for the poor guy….

"Hello! Gaara-kun! I didn't think I would get you in lunch today… what a surprise!" Sakura didn't hesitate to greet. Even though she had learned that looks could be deceiving… some how, deep inside, she still believed her intuition was right…. up to some point.

-

Gaara gave an unnoticeable chuckle… 'The girl is catching on… we'll just see how long she'll last…'

"Oh! This is someone new that I have never met before!" the guy with the bowl cut called out "my name is Lee. It is so very nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sakura…" she timidly let him know…

"Ah… Sakura! Just like the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloom so beautifully" honestly the guy was obsessively cheerful, if it was possible, lee was more strange than Gaara... correction, he wasn't strange he was freaky. Shino didn't fail to notice Sakura's uncomfortable-ness and took his chance.

"_Just ignore him… that's how everyone deals with him_" Shino whispered casually to Sakura's ear.

Sakura knotted in a hostile way… 'I will be sure to do just that.' She thought

"Anyway, Sakura-chan how would you like if I introduce you to some of the clubs after school? I am sure you might want to join one…" Shino said and waited patiently for her answer.

Once again there were a few shocked faces among the group, especially from those who hadn't gotten the memo on Shino. Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Gaara and Lee stared. This could not be Shino! Hell no. This was some twin from another dimension! … They could not believe it: Shino had just talked.

"_psst! Shika-kun… Since when does Shino start conversations_?" Ino discreetly whispered to Shikamaru.

Shika sighted. "…Since he became interested in Sakura-chan."

Apparently every body who had been waiting for an explanation seemed to have heard him. They took their mental note on Shino and continued with their lunch. The said person remained stoic and oblivious to everything. He just waited for Sakura's answer.

"well I haven't really thought about it... but it might be a good idea… to keep me distracted from stuff" Sakura gave him a grateful smile ' yea to keep me distracted from the fact that I have a fiancé… who I haven't even met!... I don't even know his name!!!" her Inner roared. She seemed pretty irritated. "_I wish my mom would have at least told me his name…_" Sakura unconsciously whispered under her breath"

"Excuse me, what?" Shino seemed to have caught that but was somewhat confused.

"Oh. Nothing. Any way where do you want to meat after school" Sakura flashed him another smile.

"I'll wait for you near the main office…"

"Ok, I will see you there" Sakura smiled again because that was all she could do. Kiba glared at Shino and Shino answered with a grin.

SHINO: 1 --- KIBA: 0

-

"Hey. Sakura, how would you like to go and visit the city this Saturday?" Kiba was not about to give up.

"Wow really? That sounds like fun!" Sakura seemed much exited. She had lived in the town for about a week and she really wanted to check out the city. She almost felt like hugging Kiba for offering. He was her hero for the moment.

"Yeah. We can walk around and show you the most popular sights. It's really a great city, you'll love it." Kiba flashed a grin directed at Shino. Shino only adjusted his shades.

SHINO: 1 --- KIBA: 1

"Yeah and we can all go together. It will be so much fun for all of us to hang out." Sakura turned to the group and invited. Suddenly, Kiba's mental image of Sakura and him walking alone along aromatic sunset setting behind the sky-scrapers shattered. No, no, no! He only wanted her and him alone, no one else! Things were not going to work out if everybody was there!

"Right Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked Kiba eagerly. It was Shino's turn to grin.

"Uh...yeah sure…"Kiba almost felt like crying … life was really cruel.

'Idiots…' Sasuke mentally thought as he observed the feuding friends. '… in the end neither of them will have her. She already belongs to me.' Sasuke paused for a minute before he mentally slapped himself for almost feeling proud of that statement. What the hell had that been about? They could keep her for all he cared. It had only his pompous patronizing ego that had taken over… yeah… that's it, his patronizing ego… it had been an unconscious thing. Wanting to patronize her pfft, what ever!

-


	7. notice

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
